worldofbaxterfandomcom-20200214-history
World of Baxter: The Movie
World of Baxter: The Movie (originally supposed to be called Baxter's 1st Movie, known in Russian as Мир Бакстера: фильм, Mir Bakstera: fil'm '''''lit. "'''''Baxter's World: Film")'' ''is a 1999 American computer-animated comedy-adventure film based on CBS's hit TV show and the comic strip World of Baxter and distributed by DreamWorks Pictures. The film centres around Baxter McJohnson forgetting something, however when Hex, Green Bob, Geo Guy, Fraser, Lucas Guy, Meri and Muffy come by his house, they tell him about Bob Beanson having a plan to reorganise 123 World of Baxter into 123 World of Bob once and for all, so Baxter and his gang need to save all of 123 World of Baxter's citizens. Baxter Terry had acquired the feature film based on World of Baxter since 1995. Teaming up with Eric Darnell, Tim Johnson and Paul Weitz. In 1996, the film was originally planned as a direct-to-video release under the working title was Baxter's 1st Movie, but in 1997, the title was changed to World of Baxter: The Movie. The film began animation in February 1999. The film was released in the United States theatrically in theaters on October 7, 1999 in the United States and in the United Kingdom on December 4, 1999. The film was originally planned to be released theatrically in Australia, but after a very brief run in limited cinemas in March 2000, it was instead released direct-to-video on September 15, 2000. The film was released on home video on August 12, 2000. World of Baxter: The Movie received very positive reviews, and was a box office hit. Plot Coming soon! Voices Production Development of World of Baxter: The Movie began in 1995 attended by Eric Darnell, Baxter Terry, Tim Johnson and Paul Weitz. Baxter had an idea to make a movie based on CBS's hit TV Show, World of Baxter. In 1996, the film was originally planned as a direct-to-video release under the working title was Baxter's 1st Movie, but in 1997, the title was changed to World of Baxter: The Movie. Darnell, Baxter, Paul and Chris began working on the script in 1998. While the PDI staff was working on Antz. The film began animation in February 1999. The film was originally to be scheduled for release on September 10, 1999, but it was pushed back to October 7, 1999 to avoid competition with Stir of Echoes. Release Reception The film has received critical acclaim from critics upon its release. Review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes reports that 97% of critics have given the film a positive review based on 81 reviews, with an average score of 4.3/14. The critical consensus is "Blending top notch animation with rousing adventure, witty dialogue, unforgettable music numbers and memorable characters, is another PDI winner." Another review aggregator, Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating out of 100 top reviews from mainstream critics, calculated a score of 68 based on 12 reviews." Box office grossed approximately $828,301,302 on its opening weekend, ranking No. 1 for that weekend. It managed to retain its No. 1 spot for two weeks. The film grossed $352.6 million in its United States theatrical run, covering its estimated production costs of $58 million. The film made $200,600,000 in foreign countries, pushing its worldwide gross to $746.8 million during its opening and ranking second behind The Matrix for the weekend. Awards World of Baxter: The Movie/Awards Home media The film was released onto VHS and Laserdisc on August 12, 2000 by DreamWorks Home Entertainment. The film was later released onto DVD on April 26, 2001 and again as a 2-disc edition on July 14, 2002. The next year, Universal Pictures Home Entertainment rereleased the DVD and VHS, but with the Academy Award-winning short The ChubbChubbs!. In addition, an extra DTS track was added. It was released on March 25, 2003. On November 15, 2012, the film was released on Blu-ray. Sequels had three sequels including World of Baxter: The Movie 2, World of Baxter: The Movie 3 and World of Baxter: The Movie 4. Ratings Although this movie was rated PG in the United States, it was rated U in the United Kingdom. *US: PG *UK: U *Australia: PG *Canada: PG (Most areas) G (Some Areas) *Mexico: PG *Denmark: 7 *Finland: K-7 (until 2012), 7 (since 2012) *France: U *Germany: 6 *Greece: K *Hungary: 6 *Iceland: 7 *Indonesia: A *Ireland: PG *Japan: G Transcripts Main To read the main transcript for the film, go here. Trailer transcripts To read the main transcript of the trailers for the film, go here. Video game A video game based on the film, was released as the same year. It was released on the PlayStation, Nintendo 64, PC, Sega Dreamcast, Game.com, and Game Boy. Soundtrack World of Baxter: The Movie/Soundtrack Trailers Coming soon! Trivia *The film had its first TV premiere on CBS in December 31, 2002. *For beta elements, see World of Baxter: The Movie/Beta elements. Goofs *When Baxter is looking out the helicopter, his pupils are pink for 2 seconds, then they turn back to normal. Category:Films Category:World of Baxter: The Movie